Pero Me Acuerdo De Tí
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic/Taiora. Sora recuerda cómo es que termino siendo novia de Yamato.


"Pero Me Acuerdo De Tí"

Del CD en español de Christina Aguilera, "Mi Reflejo"

Una pareja de jóvenes entraron al edificio tomados de la mano.

-Arigatou Yamato-kun, me lo pasé de maravilla.- Se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-No es nada.- Sonrió el chico. -Sólo lo que mereces.-

Ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. -Mata ashita.-

-Hasta mañana Sora-chan.- 

Y ella entró a su apartamento. Luego de saludar a su madre se sirvió un vaso con leche, unas galletas y entró en su habitación.

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que, me va muy bien

Puso su cena sobre el tocador y se sentó mirándose al espejo. La joven de 17 años lucía preciosa y tenía una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo.

Al momento que bajó la mirada para tomar su vaso de leche, sus ojos castaños se toparon con una fotografía que debió quitar de ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Una foto del grupo de digidestined con sus respectivos compañeros digimon. Ahí estaban todos ellos de niños, pero uno llamó su atención en particular. Un chico de cabello alborotado y aspecto despreocupado.

Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

-Taichi...- Murmuró inconscientemente mientras tomaba el portaretratos para verlo más de cerca. Ahí estaba él, de pie junto a ella.

Sora rozó su pulgar sobre la imagen del chico casi sin darse cuenta. Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas... pero al quitar el pulgar de su lugar sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba.

Ahí, del otro lado de Taichi, estaba Yamato.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y puso la foto boca abajo mientras daba un gran trago a su vaso de leche. ¿En qué estaba pensando?. Yamato era su novio desde hace casi 3 años, lo amaba y no tenía por qué estar pensando en otras personas, pero... ¿De verdad lo amaba tanto como a Taichi?.

Dejó la leche y las galletas a la mitad y se dejó caer sobre su cama, ya no tenía hambre.

Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas

Lo recordaba bien, todo había empezado o terminado, según se mire, en aquella Navidad del 2002.

Sora había preparado unas galletas para dárselas como regalo de Navidad a Taichi, quería invitarlo a salir y confesarle sus sentimientos esa misma noche, pero Yamato los había invitado a la función de su banda. Ella iba a disculparse y a explicarle a su amigo por qué no podría asistir, pero estaba tan nerviosa por lo de Taichi que no sabía ni por dónde comenzar, mucho menos cuando un pequeño digimon rosa la estaba presionando.

-¡Sora!.-

-¡Ta--Taichi...!.- Se giró ella sorprendida al escuchar la voz del joven Yagami que venía acompañado por su digimon también.

Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo

Ella no esperaba verlo ahí e inconscientemente trató de ocultar el paquete que llevaba cargando, que no eran otra cosa que las galletas que le había preparado.

Taichi guardó silencio por unos instantes hasta que al fin resolvió a decir. -¿Es para Yamato?.-

Sora no supo qué decir. Pensaba que era bastante obvio lo que ella sentía por su amigo de la infancia y no esperaba un comentario así. Antes de que pudiera responder, Gabumon, atraído por el dulce aroma de las galletas abrió la puerta preguntando por el olor. Agumon y Taichi se unieron al interrogatorio a lo que Sora, más apenada aún, optó por tomar su postura de siempre y responderle a Taichi que no era de su incumbencia.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, el chico se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, animándola a que le entregara su regalo al elegido de la amistad. Los ojos de Taichi reflejaban un sentimiento muy extraño que ella no sabía como describir.

Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas

Sora apenas podía creerlo, ¿Es que tanto así le desagradaba como para que le dijera eso?. Tenía el corazón roto, no podría realizar sus planes originales después de esto y ante la insistencia de los presentes terminó dándole por su lado a Taichi y entró con Yamato a darle unas galletas que en un principio no eran para él.

La chica suspiró dándose vuelta en la cama. A partir de entonces todo había ocurrido muy rápido y terminó acercándose más y más al joven Ishida, tanto que en verdad las sospechas de Taichi se hicieron realidad. Sora y Yamato eran una pareja.

Pero ella sabía que muy en el fondo aún amaba a Taichi. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, así era.

Sin saber por qué exactamente, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Taichi.

Pero me acuerdo de tí...  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí... mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
...mi mundo trizas

-Moshi moshi Yagami desu.-

Fue hasta que escuchó su voz, que se dió cuenta de lo que hacía. Una completa tontería.

-Moshi moshi.- Repitió el chico.

No, no era justo para Yamato, él no merecía eso. Además no había caso, sabía que nunca había sido correspondida y que nunca pasaría de ser la amiga de la infancia de Taichi.

Colgó el teléfono y sin poder aguantar más rompió a llorar abrazándose a una almohada.

Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Pero me, pero me, pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Pero me acuerdo de tí

Taichi colgó el teléfono extrañado y su mirada se cruzó con una fotografía de él y Sora cuando estaban en el equipo de soccer. Sonrió amargamente.

-Espero que seas muy feliz con Yamato, Sora-chan...- Murmuró recordando cómo aquella Navidad ella le había regalado unas galletas a Yamato...

Unas galletas que hubiera deseado que fueran para él...

----------

*se suelta a llorar* ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo quedó?. Otro de mis "fics-protesta" contra el final de 02 _.

Desde hace tiempo tenía planeado escribirlo pero me quise esperar hasta el capítulo de la Navidad para tener la evidencia exacta. Taiora, Taiora es todo lo que yo ví en ese capítulo y ni una pizca de Sorato. El Sorato al igual que el Kenyako NO EXISTE PARA MÍ.

Dedicado especialmente a tod@s l@s fans del Taiora-Sorachi.

~Ame-chan~

Principal


End file.
